


Favorite

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Favorite

“Okay, next question.”  
“Hi!”  
“Hello there.”  
The mousy girl just stands there for a second in silence because Jensen tends to have that effect on people. You chuckle slightly knowing her pain all too well, being his fiance and all.   
“My question is about Y/N…”  
“My favorite topic!”  
He places a hand over his heart, grinning goofily. You roll your eyes at the image of him on the little tv backstage.   
“What are your favorite and least favorite things about her, and her’s for you?”  
“Well...do you want to ask her yourself?”  
The crowd screams loudly.   
“I’ll go get her, just a second…”  
He jumps off of his stool and goes through the curtains, emerging a few feet from where you’re sitting. A crew member hands you a mic and you follow Jensen back through the curtain and into the bright lights of the stage. The fans cheer loudly at your entrance, making you smile shyly. Sitting on the stool they bring out for you, you speak into the mic.  
“You are so lucky I did theatre in high school. If I hadn’t I might have fainted just now.”  
“I think we both know your fainting has nothing to do with the stage sweetheart.”  
You shove his shoulder and blush.  
“Favorite and least favorite things...hmmmm. Okay. My favorite thing is your voice. My least favorite is that you snore.”  
“Doesn’t count.”  
“What? How come?”  
“You sleep through it so it doesn’t even bother you.”  
“Then I guess I don’t have least favorite thing.”  
Jensen ‘awwws’ along with the crowd.   
“Okay, my favorite thing about you is your laugh.”  
He turns to the crowd and puts a hand to his mouth like he’s trying to keep you from hearing.  
“I only make such bad jokes because they let me hear her laugh.”  
You giggle slightly and he beams at you.  
“See?”  
“My least favorite thing is how early she gets up in the morning.”  
“I get up for work! See what I deal with?”  
Someone yells from the audience.  
“I’d be happy to take him off your hands!”  
You laugh at that. His fans sure are dedicated.  
“Oh no you don’t! I’m not letting this one go!”  
Jensen scoops you up, peppering kisses all over your face. He puts you back down, smiling at the blush spreading across your face.  
“Okay! Who’s next?”  
A guy dressed as Sam steps up to the mic. He give a small wave.  
“Hi. So I just want to say that the two of you are adorable together.”  
“Thanks!”  
“How did Jensen propose?”  
“Oh now that’s a good story.”  
“So we were watching Big Hero 6 one night.”  
“It’s her favorite Disney movie.”  
“Yeah, I mean how could it not be? He kept tickling me…  
Flashback  
You wiped a few stray tears from your cheeks, sniffling.   
“Y/N/N, are you crying?”  
“I can’t help it! This part always get me!”  
“That’s because you have a crush on Tadashi.”  
“I do not!”  
“Suuuuure.”  
You kept watching for a few minutes before Jensen suddenly attacked your sides, making you shriek with laughter and surprise.  
“Jensen Ackles! St-stop! I can’t br-breath!”  
He stopped tickling, opting instead to wrap his arms around you and pull you close. A few minutes later he started kissing you. Little pecks on your cheeks, nose, and forehead. He moved down to your jaw, then your neck…  
“We’re never going to finish the movie if you keep doing that, Ackles.”  
“Good.”  
“No, not good. I love this movie!”  
He pulled away, looking at you with a strange expression.   
“You’ve been saying my last name a whole lot lately. IS there something you want to tell me?”  
“Is there something you want to ask me?”  
“Well...I had wanted to wait, but now is as good a time as any I suppose.”  
You stared wide-eyed as he reached into a pocket of his bag on the floor, pulling out a small velvet box. He got down on one knee in front of you. He opened the box, revealing the most beautiful ring you’d ever seen.  
“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I ask myself everyday how I got so lucky to have you. You own a piece of my heart and I don’t know what I would do without you. Y/F/N, will you marry me?”  
You were crying all over again.  
“Y-yes!”  
He slipped the ring on your finger before kissing you passionately.  
End Flashback  
Jensen, being the drama queen that he is, decides to recreate the kiss, which leaves you quite incapable of functioning for a little. The two of you answer a more questions, his hand never letting go of yours. You’re very glad that he asked you to join him on stage. You’re having a lot of fun.


End file.
